Spencer! The Show! REBOOT (Sound Effects)
This is the page for the official Sound Effects for the show. For more information about the show, see here. Main Sources YouTube YouTube is one of the sources for some sound effects from the show. He uses http://ytmp3.cc for the conversion and saves it to the SFX archive. Examples of SFX's he's gotten from YouTube are Dog Panting, Time Beeps, Dinosaur Roars, etc. Dawning of Darkness and SMBZ Mostly SMBZ, these Flash animated shows are the bomb of Spencer's childhood. He uses these SFXs to his full potential throughout the run of the show, even SMBZ was the inspiration of Spencer! The Show! in the first place. A bunch of SFXs were used in these Flash animated series. Dragon Ball Z The main fighting sound effects come from, of course, Dragon Ball Z. You can find the SFX's all in one video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAr0bZoEmEc Family Guy Yes, the REBOOT also uses SFXs straight from Family Guy as well. He uses the SFXs from the latest Seasons. SFX's include the Griffin House Door, Punches, Phone Ringing and Answering, Hitting the Floor, and mostly the Time Machine SFXs. Download some SFXs below. Opening Door: https://instaud.io/2vIL Closing Door: https://instaud.io/2vIM Time Machine Teleport (Main): https://instaud.io/2vIN The Fairly Oddparents These SFXs are very special to get, as they are a hard to get collection. Season 10 SFXs are what he uses. Examples include Poofing, Falling to the Ground, Pressing a Button, and Magic Instances. Download some below. Poofing #6: https://instaud.io/2vIP Cash Ca-Ching: https://instaud.io/2vIR Hit Big Wand to Ground: https://instaud.io/2vIT SpongeBob SFXs include eye blinking, slapping, the Famous Bubble Wipe Transition (Not used yet), and a panning camera. Download some below. Eye Blinking: https://instaud.io/2vIU Bubble Wipe: https://instaud.io/2vIW VeggieTales This show is a real special show, according to Spencer. Main SFXs he has are the Grapes of Wrath Car (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!), Dizzy and Shaking (Where's God when I'm S-Scared?!), Computer Booting (LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space!), the Dungeon Door (Daniel and the Lions Den), Larry's Trumpet Fall (Theme Song), and a few others he hasn't used, like LarryMobile SFXs, and the LarryBoy Plungers. iPhone, iPod, iPad These SFXs were deciphered by Spencer Everly, after realizing that no one has posted an iOS 11 SFX video on YouTube. The main SFX that is used right now is the Emerge Power SFX, with a cool electronic sound scheme. Other SFXs that were/were not used FL Studio These SFXs include HIT samples, Vocals, and others. Paper Mario: Sticker Star So far, the White Out SFX has been used on E11b. There are two others, wind and cymbal sample, but so far, that's it. Skater Cat This infamous Nintendo eShop title had one SFX used so far, the Jump SFX. Spencer Everly did not decipher every SFX from the game yet. He will decipher the rest when he begins a live stream about it, which won't be anytime soon. The SFXs are on one, huge file called game_se.osl. Looking in via an hex editor, they are mashed up WAVs with extra bits of hex values. GoAnimate/Vyond These SFX's are rarely used, but Spencer Everly has gotten the entire GoAnimate/Vyond SFX archive. He will use these whenever we will use them, at the right time. Math Ninja These SFXs aren't used yet. The only sounds he's got are the Ca-Ching and the Start Action SFXs.